


露西亚游乐园

by Dellasparrow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Normal Life
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellasparrow/pseuds/Dellasparrow
Summary: 弗朗希斯或许驶入了不该去的地方
Relationships: France/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	露西亚游乐园

每个人都有自己的路要走，彼此之间相交、或是分离，亦或是最普通的事罢了。能够相遇后，一路走下去，却是件不容易的事情，不是么？  
“好，好，哥哥我知道…小亚瑟你就别这么啰嗦了，项目文件会按时送过去的…是…是…行了哥哥不跟你多说了，还在开车呢…什么？你说啥？听不清啊…喂？喂喂？”一阵嘈杂的电流音之后，弗朗希斯的耳边只剩下“滴——滴——”的忙音，瞥了眼手机屏幕，竟然没有信号。  
估计是开到山区之后进了信号覆盖不到的区域，过一会儿就好了。这么想着，弗朗希斯把手机一关，随便扔到了副驾驶座上，黑色的机器“啪”地掉在被塞得满满的文件夹上，然后滑落到座位的缝隙中，安安静静地溶进阴影里。  
弗朗希斯顺手拍了拍文件夹，厚厚的，全是这次设计项目的稿子，有手绘的，也有打印的。弗朗希斯是一名设计师，已近中年算不上年轻，在业内的名气还是绝对担得起有为这两个字的。这次与多年的好友亚瑟一起合作，出于诚意也出于习惯，还是决定亲自过去当面讨论，所以也有了这次一个人的长途旅行。  
距离手机没有信号差不多过了半个小时，弗朗希斯皱起了眉，周围有些不太对劲。他一边放慢了车速，一边四处打量着：公路还是普通的公路，四周的山地森林景观也没有什么特别，可这一切都太普通了，普通得没有变化。两旁的树林似乎都只有生长茂盛的树木，却不见一棵病树或是枯树。而且也太安静了，之前偶尔能看到的飞鸟或是林间活动的野生动物此时也全无踪迹，放下车窗，除了随着减速而降低的汽车引擎声外，再也听不到其他声音。  
在不知不觉间，周围渐渐起了厚重的浓雾，白茫茫的水雾浸没森林，视野中的一切都变得模糊起来。雾灯的黄色光柱投出去，投进了前面升腾翻涌的白色中，勾勒出水雾飘动的轨迹。  
“哦呀~”弗朗希斯往窗外伸出手去擦了擦后视镜上蒙起的白色哈气，给了镜中的自己一个笑脸，汽车以低速持续前进，“哥哥我，该不会是不小心穿越到寂静岭了吧？”  
随口开着玩笑，弗朗希斯通过后视镜看着车后方的情况，前后都是一样，公路延伸向来时和将去的方向，更远处都是白得模糊的雾，似乎连时间也停止了。弗朗希斯甚至在一瞬间产生了其实汽车并没有在前进的错觉。  
“嗯？”前方的路边有个隐约的黑影，似乎还在动的样子，“希望不是女警官就好，哥哥我可没有独闯寂静岭的勇气哟…”  
逐渐靠近，弗朗希斯看清，那应该只是个路人，看装扮不是警官。而且是男性，目测比自己高，正朝这边挥动手臂，似乎是想要搭便车。  
弗朗希斯在那人跟前停下车，降下靠路边的车窗。弯腰凑过来的是个年轻人，浅金的发丝和泛白的皮肤像是周遭白雾凝聚成人型，那么紫水晶色的双眼一定是藏着魂魄的地方了…  
“请问…”  
“啊…嗯？哦对了，正想问一下，往前到底是哪里啊？你看这鬼天气到处都看不清的，也不知道到底是开到哪了…”  
外面的年轻人眨眨眼，看不出什么情绪变化，继而歪头给出了一个没有笑意的笑容，扒在车窗边的手指了指副驾驶座上的文件夹，“人呐，只会往自己想去的方向前进，前面的路到底通往哪里…您，应该比任何人都清楚吧…”  
弗朗希斯耸耸肩，不管这个莫名其妙的回答。然后想起对方刚才被打断的话：“你刚才想问什么来着？是要搭便车么？”  
“这个啊，我是想问可以…”  
年轻人还在说着什么，然而弗朗希斯听到的声音却越来越小，对方口型的变化也在视线也越来越模糊，努力想要凑过去，却如同隔了一层没有尽头的水雾，隐约感觉对方伸手拍向自己，最后终于失去了意识。  
“唔……”从黑暗中逐渐清醒过来，弗朗希斯从趴着的方向盘上直起身子，揉了揉酸得快要断掉的脖子和像是压了很久的眼睛，慢慢打量着周围：还是在车里，旁边座位上的东西都还在，汽车行驶的里程和油箱满的程度都跟刚才一样，甚至是连这讨厌的雾气也是，只是刚才那个拦车的年轻人却不见了踪影，就像是雾凝成的幻影，戏耍完他之后又飘散回无辜的形态，没有一丝痕迹。  
往前看看，再朝后望望，全是一样的白茫茫，闭上眼转几个圈一定分不清前后。除了继续往前开，也没有别的选择。手机当然还是没有信号的状态，连车载GPS都无法连接网络，至于车上的收音机，也是一片什么意义都没有的噪音。  
摸了摸头，弗朗希斯感到了莫名其妙和其他说不出的情绪，脑海中甚至响起了以前看的恐怖片的背景音乐。  
硬着头皮，他发动了汽车继续前进。  
“只能祈祷哥哥我不是个开头的炮灰角色了，帅气的男主角总能活到最后的…基尔伯特的剧本不是每次都那么写么…不哥哥我还不想因为生存技能点过高而女主基友都死掉地一人乐啊…”  
弗朗希斯一边嘟嘟囔囔地自言自语转移注意力，一边盯着前方白色的深处，以防突然出现什么让他措手不及，直到一道出乎意料的光亮刺入了他的视线。  
条件反射地踩油门，急刹车的惯性让弗朗希斯险些一头撞在挡风玻璃上。  
眯眼向光源看去，适应了亮度之后，看到的是一片湛蓝的天空，和高高浮着的白云，全然是晴空万里的模样。  
“………咦？”弗朗希斯愣了一下，眨眨眼，左右看看。阳光明媚，两旁树林在浅黄色的光晕笼罩下显得绿意盎然，几声鸟鸣不时传来，刚才的雾就像那个年轻人一样消失得无影无踪。  
又拼命眨了眨眼睛，再看。还是这个样子，让人忍不住想哼歌的好天气。  
“这是…怎么回事？”伸手捞了手机过来，这回信号有了，时间也正常，似乎刚才都不过是一场短暂的幻觉。  
弗朗希斯让车继续前进，这条路他并没有走过，所以抱着点好奇的心理看着两边的景色，阳光下生机勃勃的树木看得连心情都好了起来，至于刚才的那些事情，姑且当是个白日梦好了~  
绿色看久了多少还是有些无聊，弗朗希斯想着把手伸向了收音机的开关，然而他的手在半空就停住，银色的按钮始终没有摁下去。  
巨大的宣传牌子上夸张的字体和五颜六色的装饰，道路尽头变得开阔的场地上架设起一顶顶色彩斑斓的尖顶帐篷，飞向空中的气球、到处飘洒的彩带、广播喇叭中播放的欢快乐曲、热闹的人群，还有在卖力逗小孩子开心的红鼻子小丑…一切都在诠释着小广场正对面高大的铁门上招牌所写的那几个字所代表的含义：露西亚游乐园。  
“…哥哥我走错路了？”弗朗希斯不知今天第几次被搞得一头雾水，放缓车速避开游客，在小广场边上找了个地方停下车，打算问问路。  
熄火、拔钥匙、下车、关门、锁车，弗朗希斯刚转身，还没来得及打量清楚周围的情形，就被人拦腰狠狠撞了一下。  
“哎呀！”嫩嫩的声音，是个孩子，八九岁的样子。  
“没事吧？”弗朗希斯边揉着被撞到的地方，边把那个孩子扶起来。  
“抱歉，先生…”男孩子很有礼貌地先道了歉，然后睁着大眼睛看着弗朗希斯，“先生，您也是来游乐园玩的对吗？今天真是热闹呢~”  
那双紫色的眼睛真亮啊，弗朗希斯分神想道。  
“不，哥哥我只是到这里，然后发现…”  
“先生，来嘛，摩天轮可以看到很远的地方哦，还有可爱的动物们！”  
“那个，孩子，你听哥哥我说…”  
“先生，叫我万尼亚就好~”  
“好，万尼亚，你父母在哪里，我们…”  
“万尼亚是一个人，”万尼亚眨眨眼，仰脸给了弗朗希斯一个灿烂的笑容，“游乐园就是万尼亚的家哦~来万尼亚家做客吧~”  
“呃……”眼前的孩子衣着整洁，还围着条跟季节似乎有点不搭的浅色围巾，干干净净的并不像所谓的流浪儿童，应该会有家人在找他吧？  
“先生，你看！”像是发现了什么重要宝藏，万尼亚兴奋地指着弗朗希斯的胸口处。  
低头，休闲衬衫胸口的口袋冒出什么纸质物的边缘一角，弗朗希斯拿出来，是一张做工很精致的门票。  
“这是游乐园的邀请券哦~”万尼亚的笑容还是那么灿烂，指了指弗朗希斯手中的东西，“有了这个，不管是哪个项目，想玩多少次都可以，也不用排队，是只给特别的人的好东西呢~”  
就像万尼亚所说，门票上面印着和游乐园招牌上字体一样的“露西亚游乐园”字样，旁边还画着作为吉祥物和标志的小棕熊，背面写着使用规则，全天可用，项目不限次数，无需排队之类的，而不管哪一面都没有写着价格，也许并不是用来出售的？  
“先生，来吧~”弗朗希斯还有点转不过弯，万尼亚摇晃着他的手臂，像央求家里人带他出去玩那样撒娇，“陪万尼亚进去玩好不好？”  
万尼亚这样的小孩子，一个人放在这里是绝对没法放心的，可如果就这么留在这里…算了，管他的，这家游乐园好像是通宵的，大不了晚上在车上将就一下，时间又挺充裕的，而且，弗朗希斯如何也无法拒绝一个可爱孩子这么单纯的请求。  
让小孩子失望的话，哥哥我可是罪人啦。  
也许是游乐园的欢闹气氛有着强烈的传染性，弗朗希斯不自觉地也笑了起来，然后放任万尼亚拖着自己往游乐园里跑。  
检票的人看了一下弗朗希斯手中的票就放他进去了，而对于万尼亚则像没有看到一样，大概是把他们当成一家人了吧？  
“先生，你说我们是先去坐海盗船还是激流勇进？或者过山车？”  
“你的年龄能放你上去么，嗯？”  
“没问题，万尼亚已经到十岁了！”  
“那咱们先去那边的海盗船怎么样，是男子汉就别叫出来！”  
“万尼亚才不会害怕哦，先生您要是叫出来，我也绝不会嘲笑您的！”  
“臭小鬼！看待会儿你哭不哭鼻子！”弗朗希斯在万尼亚浅金色的短发上狠狠揉了一把，两人打闹着朝海盗船的方向走去。  
事实上，混在其他游客的尖叫中，到底两个人谁叫出来了，谁也不知道。但下来之后弗朗希斯还是给万尼亚买了个冰淇淋当奖励，继续往下个目的地前进。  
人很多，弗朗希斯随时都得拉着万尼亚，胳膊顾不过来了就拉围巾，加上万尼亚两手捧着冰淇淋埋头苦吃的样子，他真有种自己是牵了头小熊的错觉。游乐园比想象中的要大，各种游乐项目的设施之间散落着绿地、凉亭、冰淇淋摊、热狗车、纪念品商店…看得人眼花缭乱。路也是纵横交错，每个路口都立着指示方向的牌子，横七竖八的箭头指向各个目的地。  
“我们要再往里走点么？往里的牌子上只有一两条内容，是不是快到尽头了？”弗朗希斯再次在一个路口停下了脚步，研究着下一步目标。  
“不，去那边吧，马戏团的表演就要开始了，你听那是开场的铃声！”万尼亚总能很快知道去哪里最好并且拿定主意，他一手抓着烤玉米一手拽着弗朗希斯，急切地往巨大的红白条纹帐篷跑去。  
表演的过程中，凑到最前排的弗朗希斯和万尼亚被调皮的小象喷了一身水，哈哈大笑之后还是在散场的第一时间去纪念品店买了T恤换上，白色的T恤上印着小棕熊和“露西亚游乐园”，弗朗希斯跟万尼亚一人一件，简直像对父子。  
云霄飞车高速旋转和反复上下的刺激、激流勇进水花四溅的新奇、射击游戏小心翼翼的瞄准、甜点店玲琅满目的糕点和饮料、摩天轮上短暂而宁静的休憩…弗朗希斯和万尼亚将从进门开始一路上的各处都去玩了个遍，有的甚至去了两遍、三遍，可再往远似乎还有什么建筑，总也探索不到尽头，这游乐园像是大得成为了全世界。  
“那么，接下来去打水枪好了，然后那边的露天杂技也快开始了，我们…”  
万尼亚兴致勃勃地规划着接下来的形成，往路边拐去，却被弗朗希斯拉住。回头，金发的男人指了指他几次都试图绕开的那条路，像是提建议的语气，行动却是已经决定。  
“万尼亚，我们往里走点好了，里面还没去过。”  
“不行！！”  
“怎么了？已经到头了么？”弗朗希斯有点意外地看着突然惊慌起来的孩子，笑得总有点小大人感觉的机灵小鬼此刻却一副说什么也不想去的样子，倒让他想起亚瑟家那个表弟小时候考砸了被要求看成绩单时的模样。  
“没，还没有…”万尼亚犹豫地回答。  
“那就过去看看，哥哥我还挺好奇的呢~”  
被弗朗希斯揉了揉头，虽然不情愿，万尼亚还是被弗朗希斯牵着站到了树林掩映间的建筑物之前。和之前人气兴旺的其他地方相反，这里游人稀少，头顶枝叶间不时传来几声鸟鸣，倒有点冷清。  
“哦…是鬼屋啊，还挺有气氛的，”弗朗希斯用了然似的笑容看着万尼亚，“难怪你这么怕过来，原来是怕进鬼屋啊~”  
万尼亚难得地没有反驳，反而把弗朗希斯的手拉得更紧了。  
“没事的，里面都是假的，是假的，骗你的。”捏捏万尼亚的手，弗朗希斯走进故意做成年久失修外观的鬼屋。在步入门后黑暗空间的瞬间，他隐约听到一声轻轻的嘟囔：  
“那什么又是真的呢？”  
“别松手，跟紧哥哥我就好，哥哥我就是真的~”  
笑小孩子就是喜欢胡思乱想，弗朗希斯一边回答一边在黑暗中继续前进。眼前一片漆黑，低头抬头全是一样的颜色，睁眼闭眼看到的也没有变化，像被包裹在黑暗本身之中一样。往前走走就好了吧，既然身后的门已经被工作人员及时地合上了，那么前面一定有引导在等着他们。  
弗朗希斯放缓了脚步在黑暗中前进，像失明一样的黑暗让他不自觉烦躁起来，倒不是幽闭恐惧症这样可以解释的原因，失控和失去方向，本身就是让人难以适应的状态，不知道究竟是在前进，还是以为前进的原地兜圈。  
仿佛走了很久，又像只多走了几步，前方朦胧出现了白色的亮光，大约是门的形状。白色的明亮吸引人加快脚步，而当弗朗希斯看清眼前光景的时候却愣在了原地。仍然是游乐园、设施、绿地树木，然而却没有一个游人，游乐园明亮欢快的色调消失了，取而代之的只有灰蒙蒙的颜色，残破的灯柱、年久失修的机械、无人打理的丛生杂草、破败的商店、地上早已褪色的宣传单…一切都笼罩在白蒙蒙的雾中，俨然一片早被遗忘的废墟。  
“为什么你确定自己就是真的呢？你看到的，又到底哪个才是真？”  
清亮的声音在身旁响起，弗朗希斯转头看，万尼亚已不见了踪影，取而代之的年轻人正是之前路上雾中拦车的那个，特别是那双看向自己的紫色眼睛，特别得绝对不会认错。甚至连之前牵着孩子的手，也在不知何时握着的成了年轻人的手腕。  
“怎么又是你？！万尼亚哪里去了？？”  
弗朗希斯惊得甩开对方，却被年轻人反手拉住，个子比弗朗希斯要高的年轻人有着温暖的大手，让人不自觉地安定下来。  
“别离开我，不然你会在这里迷失的。”  
“什么迷…这里到底是哪里？”环视四周，雾气中暗色的废墟像是连时间都遗忘了，浸没在静止一般的死寂中。  
即使有一瞬间产生了这是鬼屋游乐内容一部分的想法，也足够在看到身后情景的时候被否定，身后的房子正是刚才走进的鬼屋，但这次再不是什么故意做旧的外观，而是真正的摇摇欲坠。透过破败的门框，可以看到屋体已成了残垣断壁，甚至可以通过那些破洞看到更远的地方，那里是被白色笼罩的幽深森林。  
没有任何一个方向，有着可以被称为“来时的路”的可能。  
“露西亚游乐园啊~”年轻人笑眯眯地给出了答案。  
“可是哥哥我刚才…来的…那个地方…又…”弗朗希斯看看身后的破屋，又看看眼前这片废墟，再低头看看自己身上刚摘掉标签的游乐园T恤，同样看到的东西，却证明着截然矛盾的两个事实，他的确到过那个热闹的游乐园，可眼下他站在的废墟也的确曾经是那座游乐园。  
“所以，你说说看，哪个才是真的，弗朗希斯？”  
“咦？你怎么知道哥哥我…”  
“你刚才告诉过我的，先生。”年轻人眨眨眼，水晶般的紫色瞳孔倒影出弗朗希斯惊讶的脸。  
“……你是…万尼亚？”今天不合常理的事情已经太多，弗朗希斯这次倒是很快得出了结论。如果那个跟万尼亚玩遍了大半个游乐园也不见太阳移动的下午，真的是一天的时间长度的话。  
“是，”年轻人点点头，又摇摇头，“也不是，我们的确应该是同一个人，不过你也看到了，从外貌到记忆都有很大的差别…来吧，我带你到处走走，我会试着告诉你一些事情…请别担心，我陪着你，不会走丢的…好么？”  
即使在这样迷蒙的环境下，那双眼睛中的光彩仍是明亮的，邀请的表情是那么诚挚。弗朗希斯没有办法拒绝。  
“那给我说说吧…万尼亚？”  
“如果你想区分的话，叫我伊万也可以。”年轻人握着弗朗希斯的手带他前进，如同引领同伴踏入舞池的舞者。  
“好吧，伊万…那么可以跟哥哥我说说这是怎么回事了？”  
“如果你希望的话，”伊万像展示什么似的挥了挥手臂，“你所看到的，就是露西亚游乐园，这座游乐园真正的样子…哦，别急，你之前看到的也是，他们都是…对，都是。”  
伊万引领着弗朗希斯往刚才最热闹的中心广场走去，并没有沿着已经杂草丛生的道路绕远，而是笔直地朝着那座数米高的喷泉残骸前进，没有丝毫犹豫。他们所到的地方，便没有了杂物的堆积，踩下的地方，也自然成了人工修建的道路的模样，不管这之前曾经是草地、摊位还是其他什么。  
“你看，这里是按意志形成的样子，所以不要被已经成形的东西束缚住…”  
“谁的意志，你的？你希望这里一片废墟？”弗朗希斯有点惊讶。  
“是的，或者说‘我’知道这里应该是一片废墟…从很小的时候，我就希望能有一座属于自己的游乐园，当我还只是个孩子的时候，我就存了这样的念头，并且一直向这个目标努力，当然，我也成功了，你看到了，这座露西亚游乐园，她很棒不是么？”  
“在哥哥我刚来的时候的确是…”弗朗希斯嘟囔道。  
“是啊，”伊万点头，他们已经走到了喷泉跟前，他的目光望向喷泉雕塑的顶端，却像是望向更遥远的地方，“一开始的时候，大家都很喜欢游乐园，每到周末这里都会迎来数不清的游人，孩子们喜欢这里的很多东西，小丑、冰淇淋、大象、过山车…在这里，不用思考那些烦恼的事，每个人看起来都快乐极了，我也是…可是，那又如何呢？不管怎样，快乐的时光总会过去，走出去，一切又回归平常那些琐事和烦心…”  
“那也是自然的吧？毕竟那才是生活。”  
“可是当时的伊万并不是那么想啊…为什么，明明喜欢却要离开，明明可以很开心却要选择去面对烦恼，在这里大家都可以像孩子一样无忧无虑，却总想着长大，想着成为不快乐的大人，为什么呢…”  
“所以…是不是很多人像哥哥我这样，被‘诱拐’来玩了？”  
“你想象力真丰富，”伊万转头看回来，他笑得眯起了眼，却又像是根本没在笑，“后来，不知为什么，来的人越来越少了，游乐园就经营不下去了，然后就倒闭啦。也就是你现在看到的这个样子。”  
“可是之前很热闹的那个…”  
“那是记忆，是伊万对于游乐园最美好的记忆，所以你遇到的也是伊万最快乐的时候的样子。”  
“小孩子的时候啊…”  
“成长也好，努力也好，虽然都说成功的时候会很快乐，但最快乐的仍然是充满了任何可能的孩童时期吧。”  
“那你不是？”  
“我是伊万最后的理性部分，”伊万闭眼避开了弗朗希斯的目光，像是想逃避什么一般，继续带他在废墟间前进，“‘我’可以告诉自己，一切都已经过去了，不管是多么快乐的事，也已经过去了，即使美好也无法回去。但如果是那个万尼亚的话，会希望你一直留下来吧，陪着他，留在最好的时光里。”  
“你不希望我留下来？”  
“不，我希望你能离开。”  
“为什么？”弗朗希斯不禁好奇，如果说他们只是同一个人的不同时期，又为什么会有着相反的愿望？  
“因为你还有你的路要走下去，而这里，不管走多久，都只是原地转圈罢了。”  
就像是在验证伊万的话一样，他们又转回了那座鬼屋的门口。  
“感情上来说，我的确希望你能留下，弗朗希斯，”伊万停下脚步，和弗朗希斯面对面站立，没有松手，“这么久了，你是唯一一个能来的人，你能感觉到我，能接近、进入这座游乐园最后的回忆，甚至能在万尼亚的干扰下找到这里。虽然和你在一起的是万尼亚，但是那种有人陪伴的快乐我也可以感受到。而我始终一个人在这里，太寂寞了…”  
他们离得很近，弗朗希斯甚至可以在那双紫水晶色中看到自己的脸，然而他感受不到伊万的呼吸，他所面对的近乎像一个幽灵，却比苍白的幽灵更加孤独。他几乎想告诉对方，自己可以留下来，如果他能不再露出这样让人心脏都会痛的表情。  
“可是我不行，”伊万自我否定地摇了摇头，否定了所有的可能，“我说过，我是伊万最后的理智，所以我不能让你留下，你该沿着你的路继续往下走，而不是跟一个悔恨的怨念在这里徘徊。”  
弗朗希斯张张嘴，却发现自己没什么可以说的，他甚至不能安慰对方。  
“你知道，没人管的孩子破坏力还是挺大的，”伊万咧开嘴，像是想笑，“我所能控制的部分很有限。从这扇门出去，回到你来的那个游乐园，然后往更深的地方走，万尼亚一定会阻止你的，他挺任性的，但别管他。你就一直往深处的树林走，当你走到他不得不面对现实的时候，也就可以脱离他的控制离开了。”  
“我还能再回来么？”  
伊万歪头，想了想，慢慢回答：“不行吧，我想…如果万尼亚没法再自欺欺人的话，不管是这里还是那里，都会崩溃的。”  
轻松得就像在说别人的事情。  
“但你还是希望我离开……对吧？”  
伊万点点头。  
“…你才是任性的家伙。”  
“我和万尼亚本来就是一个人嘛~快点走吧…只要闭眼穿过这扇门就能过去的。”  
轻拍弗朗希斯的肩膀，伊万催促着，尽管他并不情愿。  
“那…哥哥我走了…”  
想不到有什么语言可以说出来不后悔，弗朗希斯选择了动作，松开伊万的手，然后给了他一个拥抱。一个结实的、带着安慰意味的、长久得几乎像要不离开的拥抱。能感觉到伊万的身体最初因为惊讶而僵住，但还是很快放松下来接受了这个拥抱。  
“谢谢。”  
弗朗希斯闭眼转身往门的方向走去，努力控制自己不要睁眼，也不要回头。  
“要说谢谢的人，是我才对啊，如果能早点认识你，该有多好，弗朗希斯…”  
目送弗朗希斯的背影消失在阴影中，伊万叹息地自言自语，继而静静地阖上眼，准备迎接很快就要来临的崩溃与消失。  
黑暗，又仿佛是无休无止的黑暗，弗朗希斯在黑暗中前进，不断地迈步却如同在原地般，徒劳地在黑暗中前进，直到万尼亚的声音在响起的同时带来了光明。  
“先生，先生您刚才怎么不见了？”  
微眯起眼，迎上灿烂的阳光。欢闹的游人、夺目的太阳、色彩艳丽的景物、还有万尼亚…弗朗希斯又回到了这座时光被静止在最美好时刻的游乐园。  
焦急地摇晃着失神的弗朗希斯的手臂，万尼亚怎么看都只是个普通的孩子。  
然而弗朗希斯也知道，从万尼亚撞上他的那一瞬起，整座游乐园所有的钟表都停留在了同一时刻。时光不再流动，人们狂欢于时空的缝隙，既不在上一秒，也不在下一秒，又存在于此，持续到瞬间的永远。  
就像童年收到的礼物，透明的水晶球中，景象被封存起来，永不结束。  
“先生？……啊，等等，请别往里面走了！！”  
弗朗希斯像是没听见一样，绕过鬼屋，往游乐园的更深处走去，任凭万尼亚拽紧他的胳膊，一路磕磕绊绊地跟着。  
“为什么不？万尼亚，你不好奇那里到底有什么么？”  
“别去，那里什么都没有的。”  
“不看一看，哥哥我怎么会知道呢？”  
弗朗希斯的目光紧盯树林浓密深处的阴影，全然不管脚下的路变成了什么样子，而之前看到的鬼屋后面的小丘似乎成了平地，弗朗希斯前进的过程中没有一点视觉上的起伏变化。  
有小丑来拉他，有卖热狗的小推车向他冲来，有过山车从地面飞起直冲云霄，有滑稽的小熊标志四处飞舞…然而都在即将碰触到弗朗希斯的瞬间化作缭绕的烟雾，就像水面被搅动后消失的倒影，始终只是虚幻。因为并不相信，所以无法存在。  
“由意志形成的世界啊…”就像和伊万行走在废墟中一样，因为前进，所以有了路。  
随着他们的前进，游人的欢闹声被抛在后面，越来越远，渐渐成了近乎幻觉的存在。两旁的景物也不知从何时起，不再是人工修建的灌木和草地，全成了高耸的林木，一层又一层错落遮挡去视线的前进，将整个世界都包裹起来。他们在森林中前进。  
如果回头，就会看到身后游乐园的方向只有一片在逐渐消失的空白。然而弗朗希斯不会回头。  
万尼亚现在几乎是抱紧弗朗希斯的胳膊，声音也激动起来：  
“为什么不能一直在这里…在这里一直、一直玩下去就好了啊！明明很快乐不是么？就这样一直快乐地在这里…”  
一直…快乐啊…  
永恒在美好的瞬间，那是一种怎样的诱惑？  
弗朗希斯的脚步慢了下来，不再像最初那么快速、坚决。  
“对吧，你看这里不需要考虑那么多麻烦的事情，也不需要为了生活整天做不喜欢的事，只要玩就好了，陪着万尼亚在这里…”  
——你还有你的路要走下去啊，弗朗希斯…  
年轻人清亮的嗓音在耳畔低语，惊醒了开始涣散的意识，弗朗希斯变得模糊起来的双眼也被伊万唤回了神采。  
是的，他还要走下去，而不是在这里原地转圈。  
弗朗希斯的脚步又变得决然起来，踏出的步伐亦不再犹豫。  
“为什么还要走？别走了！留下来！留在这里啊！”  
万尼亚的喊叫中已带上了哭腔，孩子的声调比成人更高也更嘶哑，没有人听了不会动容。然而弗朗希斯咬了咬下唇，没有改变前进的决定。  
“万尼亚，你明白的吧，没有人能一直陪着你玩，不是么？”  
“先生你是唯一能走到这里的人，除了你还有谁能陪着我…”  
四周的雾气渐渐变得浓重，似乎什么都无法看清了，但那只是景物本身已经变模糊而已，意志无法再坚定地维持虚假。他们如同行进在混沌中，不分前后，没有左右，难辨上下。  
应该是，到达边缘了吧？  
感到一直努力拖拽的人突然停下了脚步，万尼亚疑惑地止住了眼泪：“…先生？”  
弗朗希斯蹲下身，看向那双水光破碎的紫水晶眼眸，让自己的语气尽量诚恳，他还是有点不会应付孩子：“你听好，万尼亚。哥哥我的确不知为什么走到了这里，遇到你也很高兴。但是，不管一起玩多久，哥哥我也还是要离开，要往下走的，前面还有很长的路在等着我。”  
“就算都是不开心的事情，也要…走下去么？”万尼亚抽抽鼻子，疑惑地问道。  
“当然，就是因为有那么多麻烦的事、讨厌的事、不得不做的事情，才会显得开心的时刻是多么珍贵啊，就是因为有一天会失去，才显得牢牢抓住的平凡的每一天是那么的美好，不是么？”弗朗希斯笑了起来，温柔地揉了揉万尼亚浅金色的头发，然后拍了拍，“如果万尼亚你想的话，来跟上哥哥我也可以哦~走出这里。只要前进，有一天就是追上哥哥我也说不定啊~”  
“我……可以么？”眨眨眼，孩子的脸上是对向往的渴望和对未知的犹豫。  
“哥哥我不会特意等你，但如果你努力赶上来的话，就没什么不可以。”  
“……好…”细小的声音，万尼亚扑到弗朗希斯的身上，撒娇似的在他的颈窝蹭了蹭，“弗朗希斯…这就足够了…谢谢…”  
“嗯？”还没明白对方所谢的意义，就感觉到一股强大的力量在从后拉扯自己，空气的洪流将弗朗希斯的意识卷入混沌的漩涡，最后的一点模糊镜像和万尼亚都在远去，意识也最终陷入了黑暗。  
真是…漫长的时间啊…  
弗朗希斯揉着因为趴在方向盘上太久而压得发麻的额头，在与僵直发痛的腰斗争的过程中坐起身，看清自己仍然是在汽车中，游乐园也好、万尼亚也好，都像没有存在过一样。低头看，身上还是自己的休闲衬衫，胸口的口袋里也并没有什么特殊的门票。  
“哥哥我…要怎么知道这回是梦还是现实呢？”  
低声的自言自语，没有人能够回答。  
等发麻的腿也恢复知觉不再酸软，弗朗希斯发动了汽车，继续前进。四周就像最初那样起了些雾，然而却比之前的要稀薄些，弗朗希斯能很清楚地看到雾后面的景致，也能看到两旁树林高低错落的不断变化，甚至是鸟雀从枝头飞起，都看得一清二楚。  
“这次是真的了吧…啊…这种事就算说出去也没人信啊…”  
继续自说自话的弗朗希斯被路边忽然出现的人影吸引了注意力，那是个在挥手想要搭车的路人，目测比弗朗希斯还要高，近了看，那是个年轻人，有着浅金的发丝和像是周遭白雾凝聚而成的泛白的皮肤。等车停下来，通过车窗凑上来的脸上，那双紫水晶色的眼睛带着明亮得让人难以忽视的光彩。  
“请问…”弗朗希斯一直盯着不说话的样子让年轻人有点尴尬地开了口，清亮的嗓音将弗朗希斯从惊讶中唤醒。  
“啊…哦，抱歉，我走神了…正想问一下，往前到底是哪里啊？你看这鬼天气到处都看不清的，也不知道到底是开到哪了…”  
外面的年轻人眨眨眼，看不出什么情绪变化，继而歪头给出了个笑容：“先生您真有趣，特意走到这种地方居然还不知道这是哪里~”  
“嗯？？”  
“这里是座游乐园的废墟，一般人得拐错好几次才能过来…对了，我是想问可以让我搭个便车么，我能带您回到正路上哟~”  
“…上来吧。”弗朗希斯把文件夹扔到后座，年轻人也把随身的箱子在后备箱安顿好，然后坐到弗朗希斯旁边的副驾驶座上。  
“沿着这条路往前走，我们从游乐园边上绕一下然后有岔路可以回到正路上…对了，先生，我该怎么称呼您呢？”当弗朗希斯踩下油门继续前进的时候，年轻人问道。  
“弗朗希斯，你呢？”  
“伊万，伊万·布拉金斯基。”  
“伊万……你怎么会在这个鬼地方？”  
“来看看我的游乐园啊…”伊万悠悠地叹了口气，像极了徘徊在废墟的幽灵。  
弗朗希斯一个急刹车，高个子的年轻人险些一头撞在挡风玻璃上。  
“开个玩笑~”事不关己地浮起个欠揍的笑容，伊万看到弗朗希斯重新加速的同时给了他一个白眼，“是来看看我要继承的游乐园。”  
“继承？”  
公路正好沿着游乐园修建，透过薄雾可以看到大片的废弃残骸，折断的摩天轮、残破的海盗船，还有摇摇欲坠的巨大招牌，弗朗希斯并没有真的见过，却知道那些没看到部分的模样。  
“是的，父亲那边的长辈，生前留下遗嘱，说要把这里留给跟他同名的后人，正式的手续还需要一点时间…所以我就先过来看看，听说因为经营不下去已经倒闭很久了，本来还以为有人能在附近让我借宿，就让车先走了，但没想到比预料的情况还要糟糕啊…”  
“不能翻新重新开张么？”  
“成本太高了，而且地理位置不便利，也没有什么竞争力，就算开起来，恐怕还是最后要关门。”  
望了望废墟，弗朗希斯忽然有了一个主意。  
“嘿，万尼…伊万，哥哥我有个想法，想听听看么？”  
“说来听听？”  
“哥哥我啊，是个设计师，你这里虽然作为普通的游乐园可能不行了，但如果换个主题的话，也许能行哦~大致的环境不动，然后稍微修整一些有安全隐患的地方，以‘废弃游乐园’为主题做个大型的探索式鬼屋怎么样？”  
“……听起来很有趣啊，…独特性具备的话…”伊万摸着下巴思考，“再加上足够的宣传，应该能有持久的效应…弗朗希斯，你要来么？”  
“当然，哥哥我可是有不少好点子可以给你…”  
“我是说…弗朗希斯你要来做这个项目的总设计么？”  
“哥哥我？”  
“是的，如果是你的话，应该能给予这座废墟新的灵魂吧…”  
“为什么这么说？”弗朗希斯惊讶地看过去，将这样重要的责任交付给一个刚认识的陌生人，实在太过大胆。  
“因为你的眼睛，”伊万笑了起来，点了点自己的眼睛，“我在你那里看到了很特别的目光，所以，要来么？”  
“………好，如果你放心的话。”  
“虽然在荒郊野岭的地方站了好几个小时，不过，能遇到你，真好啊~前面的岔路往左拐…对了，弗朗希斯，你怎么会有这样的主意呢？”  
“这个嘛…”弗朗希斯的嘴边泛起微笑，带点调皮的意味，“哥哥我之前做了个梦，有兴趣听听么？”  
“好啊~”  
“哥哥我啊，为了工作需要，不得不一个人驾车进行长途旅行，有一天，在路上，我一边开车一边打电话，然而说到一边的时候忽然没有了信号，再往前开，就发现不知什么时候，周围都起了雾，看不清周围，然后就发现路边……”  
汽车绕过游乐园的废墟，往更远的地方行驶，在仿佛没有尽头的道路上前进。他们迎着透过薄雾洒落的金色的夕阳光辉，去往明亮而充满可能的未来。  
——完——

08.03.2013


End file.
